Into Warcraft
by Das the Blademaster
Summary: First of all, I am not sure should it be G or PG. Also, this is a cliche to have a bunch of real people getting thrown into a fantasy world, but I didn't read any based on Warcraft lately, so there.
1. Disclaimer and Characters

Meet the characters and disclaimer.  
  
This is only so you could use this for reference during the rest of this fan fiction.  
  
And yes, I know, it's a cliché to have some REAL people getting thrown into another world, but here is my try at it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Warcraft Series are owned by Blizzard, so is Starcraft, as wells as all of its contents, even through I made up some characters of my own. Three characters that get thrown into another world (at least in this fanfic) are actually real, as well as information about them. I do own this plot, and a lot of events that happened here, SO DON'T YOU DARE TO SUE ME!  
  
Characters (the ones that are actually real):  
  
Daniel Adamow (ME): while physically a weakling, he is quite smart, engineus, a tactical/strategical theorist and a Russian Jew that actually returned to Israel. Knows a lot about Warcraft's world and its history. Played through all the Warcrafts and won through all the campaigns on all the levels of difficulties.  
  
Alexander Ponamarev - Daniel's best friend, and the reason for him visiting Russia THREE TIMES after he immigrated. Played through Warcraft III only, and is relatively new to this world. Has an interesting combination of the mind and the strength. Has a great sense of humor.  
  
Andrey Kozelsky: Daniel's cousin, other reason for him visiting Russia THREE TIMES after he immigrated. Never played Warcraft III, and doesn't know anything about its world, but is obsessed with Starcraft and its world, keeps thinking off imaginary Starcraft II's. Is a whiner (are you going to say that it's NOT FAIR now, again, eh Andrey?). Also is a bit engineus, and KEEPS GETTING INTO DIFFICULT SITUATIONS (And don't pretend that you didn't almost got ran over by a Trolley Bus, Andrey).  
  
All the other people in here aren't real, unless mentioned to be relatives of the before mentioned trio. 


	2. Part I: Fourth Return or Back in Russia

First of all, let me tell you that I don't know English too well, so please correct any mistakes found.  
  
Into Warcraft - Part I: Fourth Return or Back in Russia.  
  
It happened in the summer of 2003. As a plane made a perfect 10-point landing (or at least, that is what they call it when a plane lands smoothly, right?), a female voice informed me: "We have just landed in Koltsovo Airport.". The voice has continued with the same things that it always said - it was my fourth return to Russia. I looked into the window once again - the sky was dark blue. It was the second flight to which my mother didn't accompany me, so I just stepped out from my seat as the plane stopped - much of my baggage was supposed to be processed somehow - I didn't care how. So I just went to confirm everything with the officials. I was the last one to leave the plane, and a minute after I stepped out of TU- 123 (first prototype made in middle spring 2003), the stairs rolled away. The plane and now the bus weren't very crowded, and as soon as I stepped out of the bus, we all hurried for a nearby building, which was a lot cleaner then the last time I've been in Arrival Center. After I confirmed everything with officials, and received my baggage and turned off my cell phone after I informed my parents that I am no longer on the plane, I went out, finally being both physically and officially in my homeland of Russia.  
  
I was met by my grandmother, Miralda, Andrey's father, Alexander and, surprisingly. Andrey himself, his sister Svetlana, and Alexander Kozelsky's namesake, my best friend Alexander Ponamarev. And of course, Kozelsky's red BMW, which actually looked dark red, if not black, on the effect of time being 22:00.  
  
"Hello." - I (still surprised, but happy) spoke out in Russian - "Well, I certainly didn't expect you three!" - I addressed Alexander, Andrey and Sveta.  
  
"My mother let me come." - explained Alexander (Ponamarev), while the others greeted me in chorus - "so welcome back again!"  
  
"And this time, I am here for two months!" - I said.  
  
"Hurray!" - yelled out Andrey.  
  
My grandmother just smiled at first, but then said - "Well, it's getting cold - let's get in the car!"  
  
"Thanks for the surprise greeting" - I said, and got, no, jumped into the car, followed by both Alexanders (Kozelsky being the one that took the wheel, simply because that no one else here didn't know how to drive), then Sveta (all the... well, youngsters were in the back), then my grandma (in the front seat), and finally Andrey, who barely fit in the back seat, despite the fact that both him and I were extremely thin.  
  
It may be the time to mention that Andrey, Alexander (Ponamarev) and I (Daniel) are 14 years old, Sveta being 20 years old, other Alexander - 45, and Grandma Miralda - 66 years old.  
  
The other details are unimportant - our car arrived to Rosa Luxembourg ST, and stopped at a large, but old light-yellow building, on which the paint already crumbled in several places.  
  
We got out, Andrey tried to open the iron door from the other side, but his father pulled him away, just in case, and my grandma simply opened it with a key. We went up the stairs, until we saw another iron door, with a wooden number glued to it - "7". I pushed small white button allocated on the door, and heard a buzzing sound - soon, my other grandma, Elizabeth, opened the door, and all five of us went in, greeted by: my grandpa, Sergey, and Andrey's mother, Natalia.  
  
"Oh, hello!" - My grandpa started out on Russian, and hten said on English - "How do you do?"  
  
I smiled - both of us still communicated on English - language unknown to Miralda and Andrey.  
  
"I am fine, thank you. How are you?" - I replied.  
  
After the following conversation, we went to our beds. I refused sleeping in the same room with Andrey, knowing that then he will greatly annoy me by telling me yet another version of Starcraft, so I slept in my old bed, Andrey slept in the extra bed for guests, and Alexander (Ponamarev) slept in my parent's sofa (my parents being in Israel, it was also reserved for guests), and I had a real trouble sleeping, after traveling through 3 different time zones away from Israeli one, time inside my head was still set four minutes back, despite the fact that I set the clock to Ekateringburg time.  
  
But eventually, I fell asleep as well. 


	3. Part II: Brand New World or Behind the D...

Part Two: Brand New World or Behind the Door.  
  
In the morning, right after breakfast, before we could plan how to spend this day, Elizabeth approached Andrey, while Alexander (Ponamarev) and I we ear-dropping on their conversation.  
  
"Well, now that you had your soup, it's time for you to breathe some outside air." - started Elizabeth.  
  
But Andrey interrupted her - "No, I don't want to! I want to stay home!"  
  
"Oh not again!" - intervened Natalia - "The least you three could do is walk around this building!"  
  
"Well. What about Sveta?" - Andrey didn't give up  
  
"She already went to the park!" - replied Natalia.  
  
"But, but. Your house is huge!" - Andrey continued to resist, and I myself was against leaving the apartment. Especially with Andrey!  
  
"Okay, how about we breathe fresh air from the balcony?" - he asked.  
  
"Balcony is closed!" - laughed Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, I will open it!" - said Andrey.  
  
"Now you won't" - continued Elizabeth.  
  
Alexander and I already knew the only possible result - that and the fact that Elizabeth will find a way to get us out of my room in a few minutes if we were to hide in there, so we just went to put on sandals, and Alexander went to take his panama (a type of hat).  
  
Soon, we once again went down by the stairs, outraged at the fact that there still wasn't a lift for a four-floor building, and Andrey tried to slide down on the stairs, and received some extra lumps on the head by barely stopping at a wall.  
  
Once out, we begun circling the building, Andrey began annoying us with "The Greatest Starcraft II Concept Ever" (tm), and as we neared yet another construction site (with which Ekateringburg was filled), Alexander noticed that there was a door, and Andrey in turn decided to open it, while I, in turn, decided to meditate on how did I wind up with these two.  
  
Andrey opened it, I prepared to hide, thinking that a construction worker will come, and give Andrey a chase, Alexander pretended that he has no an idea what's happening, and Andrey prepared to walk in. Alexander signaled him to go back, and he complied, and. pushed Alexander through! Was Andrey totally of the hook?! Well if he was, than I got infected by the insanity, and pushed him in as well. Strangely, they somehow hid away in there - oh well, I decided to act heroically, and tell them that it's not a very good an idea to play at construction site. As I stepped in, everything went black, and my last thought was: "I guess that one worker today wasn't in a good mood today."  
  
I awakened in the middle of the grass, and I had pain in my back. I looked around, and saw that I was on a hill. The worker was rather in a terrible mood, I we awakened on the outskirts of the city. I was quite scared - I wasn't sure how I am going to get back. Huh? Oh, here is Andrey, and Alexander. Remind me to blame everything on Andrey! I heard Alexander say - "Oh. Uh.", and then I saw him stand up.  
  
"Where are we?" - he asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
"I am not sure. I don't really remember much grassy hills near Ekateringburg, to say the truth." - I struggled to stand up - "say, can you give me a hand?"  
  
So he did - "Well, I guess we can always assume that it's Aiur, or something!" - he said, as he helped me stand up.  
  
"Yeah, right!" - I laughed - "Or maybe Lordaeron?" - Both of us laughed, not knowing how true it was - "But seriously, what are we going to do?"  
  
"How about just searching for a car, so we can ask where are we." - Andrey suggested, with no effort to stand up.  
  
"I wonder how did we get all the way up here." - I said, dismissing the "Angry Construction Worker Theory." 


End file.
